Acid Ace
|-|Ace= |-|Acid Ace= Summary A.C. Eos, better known as Ace is a leading Satella Commando and the first registered user of Project: Transcode. Despite his imposing rank and incredible combat ability, Ace is an easy-going and friendly person that is even child-like at times. He's practically addicted to the "Mega Snack" candy bar series and is frequently seen chomping on them even in the midst of conversations. Regardless, he is a reliable and trustworthy commander who leads the crusade against Dealer and quickly becomes one of Geo's closest associates, assisting him in combat as Acid Ace, the first successful EM Wave Human created with an artificial Wizard. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B Name: Arthur C. "Ace" Eos, Acid Ace Origin: Mega Man Starforce Gender: Male Age: Probably Mid 20s to early 30s Classification: Human, Satella Police Commando, Artificial EM Wave Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Intangibility against Non EM-based attacks, Auto Lock-On System, Immunity to Hypnosis, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Various additional powers via Battle Cards including Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weapon Generation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Some attacks ignore Intangibility, Shield-penetration with certain attacks, Flight Attack Potency: Solar System level (On par with Geo in combat) | At least Solar System level (Geo claimed that even he wouldn't be able to defeat a Finalized Acid Ace overloaded with Noise, but this statement was made before Geo's first canon Finalization) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Geo, who can travel from Earth to Sagittarius A* in minutes, which is about 2.6 billion times the speed of light at the minimum), possibly higher for short bursts (Wing Verniers propel him at higher speeds than normal) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher (Comparable to Geo) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Took hits from a reluctant Geo and was later restored with personality intact after he was blasted into individual EM Waves during his clash with Dread Joker), Intangibility makes him hard to kill | At least Solar System level (Geo claimed that even he wouldn't be able to defeat a Finalized Acid Ace overloaded with Noise, but this statement was made before Geo's first canon Finalization) Stamina: Very high, the artificial nature of the EM Wave Change means that it takes a great toll on Ace's health to maintain it for long periods. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Sword Battle Cards. Interplanetary with the Acid Blaster and Battle Cards. Intelligence: Ace is an extremely experienced Satella Commando who despite his easy-going nature is an absolute expert at deleting viruses and other targets, deleting twelve waves of viruses in seconds each with barely any effort on his part. He is calm and cool-headed under pressure and is able to easily match Geo in combat when he gets serious despite the latter's greater experience as an EM Wave Being. Standard Equipment: *'Acid:' Ace's Wizard (essentially an AI formed out of EM Waves) that allows him to transform and assists Ace by locating and analyzing targets. *'Acid-Wave Analyzer:' Ace's HUD that utilizes Acid's incredible analytical capacity to scan his opponent for any weaknesses and allows him to exploit them. It also allows him to instantly delete any virus he's registered into the Satella Police database. Against more powerful opponents, he can scan all of their patterns and input them into Ace's HUD as battle data, allowing him to read their moves with the utmost ease and strike at their weak points effortlessly. *'Acid Blaster' His main weapon that can fire rapid-fire lasers that are more powerful than the standard Mega Buster's but are also slower and more easily dodged. He also uses interfaces with his Battle Cards through this weapon. *'Anti-Ballistic Shields' defend him from side attacks and will automatically adjust themselves to block attacks he has experienced before. *'Wing Verniers:' Thrusters on Acid Ace's back that unleash compressed EM Wave Radiation to propel Ace at high speeds, due to the density of the "wings" that form during this process he is able to slash opponents with them and pierce most EM Shields. Weaknesses: His combat time is extremely limited due to the artificial nature of the EM Wave Change, forcing him to change back after a certain period of time lest his health be seriously affected. Extremely dense EM Radiation can cause him to go berserk if he doesn't prepared for it but it can also empower him by allowing him to enter his finalized form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acid Blaster:' Fires multiple high-speed laser projectiles. He can also use Battle Cards such as: **'Buzz Saw:' Creates a buzzsaw that acts like a boomerang, shooting towards a target before curving back around to catch them from behind. Sword attribute. **'Ground Wave:' Fires a shockwave that homes in on a target to smash into them with kinetic force, phases through shields. **'Dance Fire:' Fires a jet of flame from the Acid Blaster. **'Wide Wave:' Fires an extremely wide blast of water from the Acid Blaster. **'Stealth Laser:' Fires three laser projectiles charged with electricity that ignore intangibility and paralyze targets on hit. **'Squall:' Creates a small, localized tornado to repeatedly attack an opponent. *'Acid Laser:' Charges and fires a powerful laser that covers a wide range. *'Lock-On Sword:' Locks on to a target before teleporting to the target and slashing them with an energy blade. This attack smashes through most shields with ease and he often follows up with additional slashes for added damage. *'Wing Blade:' His signature and most powerful attack, he puts his Wing Verniers on full throttle to ram into an opponent at his top speed, smashing through even Mega Man's EM Shield with ease and slashing those who attempt to dodge with the "blades" generated by the Wing Verniers. However, these blades of a significantly lower output compared to Ace directly attacking someone, allowing them to be blocked more easily. Key: Acid Ace | Acid Ace Illegal (Finalized Form) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Heroes Category:Police Officers Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Gun Users Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 4